


Darling, I got you

by Renee6



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee6/pseuds/Renee6
Summary: Sungwoon had a hard time trying to recall how he managed to to get himself into his current position. It required an amount of brain function that he just couldn’t process at the moment, not with the hand gliding across his flank and the mouth wandering between his neck and shoulder.





	1. Chapter 1

Sungwoon had a hard time trying to recall how he managed to to get himself into his current position. It required an amount of brain function that he just couldn’t process at the moment, not with the hand gliding across his flank and the mouth wandering between his neck and shoulder.

  
His breath hitched at a particular hard nip placed against his collar bone and he brought up a hand to thread it through the blond tresses in front of him.  
He felt, more then heard, the rumble of a laugh escape the larger man blanketing him against the couch.

  
“Hyung, were you always this sensitive?” Daniel questioned once he pulled back enough to look the elder in the face, “It’s pretty cute.”

  
Sungwoon just glared at him before tugging on his hair, “I’m not cute,” he protested.

  
Shaking his head, Daniel raised himself onto his elbows so he could take in Sungwoon’s flushed face and dishevled clothes better. “When will you accept that no matter what you do, no matter what you say, I will always think of you as my cute and precious Hyung?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, this took forever and a half but here's the follow up. Still small but a one shot is all I got in me right now

Sungwoon supposed it's not entirely true that he didn't know how he'd gotten into this particular situation. Situation being Daniel and himself wrapped around one another on the couch right in view of the front door. 

There's a slight chance it was his fault, flaunting his pale skin all morning, though it wasn't exactly an unusual sight; he’d taken great pleasure at winding the younger up whenever they were in a room together. As soon as the other members conveniently left for various activities, he’d taken it upon himself to see how many times he could brush up against Daniel before he snaps. 

To be fair, Sungwoon didn't expect that Daniel snapping would involve a heavy make out session in the middle of their living room. He’d been expecting something more along the lines of deep blushes, heavy stammering and averted glances. Reactions he’d been used to seeing recently. 

What he was not expecting was to be picked up and practically tossed onto the couch like he was made of air, before being covered by Daniel's much larger; much heavier body.  
“Daniel, what the hell, get off you oaf,” Sungwoon struggled to say, his chest squashed under the weight of the younger male.

“You haven't been very fair with me, now have you Hyung?” Daniel rebuffed, glaring down at him. 

“I don't know what you’re talking about, but if you don't want to be responsible for giving me a collapsed lung, you might want to give me a bit of space.” Wiggling around as a weak attempt to remove his arms from his sides, Sungwoon breathed a sigh of relief when Daniel leaned up on his elbows. 

“Oh really? No idea at all? Does this ring a bell?” Daniel challenged, fingers caressing the bare sides of the elders chest, causing shivers to run down Sungwoon’s spine.  
Gulping, Sungwoon persevered, “I wouldn't have said I didn't know if I really did.” 

Daniel continued his inquisition, each question punctuated with firmer strokes, willing his stubborn Hyung to break and admit his devious intentions before he himself succumbed to his own underhanded attempts at interrogation. 

“So you're telling me that when you slid by me to get to the kitchen earlier, you accidently rubbed against my body, even though there was tons of space for you to walk by normally?” Eyebrow raised, Daniel looked down at Sungwoon expectantly. 

With a huff of exasperation coupled with increasingly rosy cheeks, Sungwoon gave a hapless shrug, “What do you want me to say hm? That I was trying to rile you up on purpose?”

“That would be a good start.” 

Sungwoon nervously pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, he knew that playing with Daniels obvious feelings hadn't been very kind of him, but at the time it had felt like a bit of harmless fun. Daniel had been incredibly overt in his attention towards his second oldest Hyung, and it had been getting increasingly harder to not poke at his puppy crush from time to time. Typically his teasing would produce a mess of emotions from Daniel, foremost being embarrassment towards his inability to form two connecting words. 

This Daniel however didn't seem to have those same issues, which left Sungwoon flustered instead. 

Sungwoon felt a puff of warm breath against his lips as Daniel leaned down again.

“Just admit it Hyung, you've been caught red handed,” that said, Daniel closed the remaining distance between them, his lips slotting perfectly against the others plump ones; Sungwoon couldn’t help the sound of surprise that slipped past his. 

His hands on Daniel's side moved subconsciously to clutch at the back of his shirt, grip tight enough to stretch out the material. Eyes fluttering closed, Sungwoon allowed himself but a moment to reflect on the fact that the younger had proved to be more experienced then he’d expected, bolder for sure.

Daniel’s hand closed around the elder’s slim waist, the heat of his skin searing a path across Sungwoon’s torso, as if he was trying to brand his touch in Sungwoon’s memory. He ended his wandering on his hips, gripping hard enough to bruise; detaching from the other, he took the opportunity to glance down to see Sungwoon’s disheveled appearance, eyes blown wide, mouth puffy and red from use. 

“How about now Hyung? Am I riled up enough for you?” His rough voice sent a shiver through Sungwoon, who couldn’t form a single full thought. His mind was racing with half formed sentences which stuttered to a stop as soon as he felt blunt teeth scrap against his sensitive neck. His breath hitched at a particular hard nip placed against his collar bone and he brought up a hand to thread it through the blond tresses in front of him.

He felt, more then heard, the rumble of a laugh escape the larger man blanketing him against the couch.

“Hyung, were you always this sensitive?” Daniel questioned once he pulled back enough to look the elder in the face, “It’s pretty cute.”

Sungwoon just glared at him before tugging on his hair, “I’m not cute,” he protested.

Shaking his head, Daniel raised himself onto his elbows so he could take in Sungwoon’s flushed face and disheveled clothes better. “When will you accept that no matter what you do, no matter what you say, I will always think of you as my cute and precious Hyung?”

Latching his mouth onto Daniel’s collarbone and sucking gently while hiking his leg up across his hip, towel straining to keep together, Sungwoon glanced up towards him under his lashes, “Do you think this is cute Daniel? Do you think it’s cute when I do this?” He rolled his pelvis up against the younger.

Heat coursed through Daniels veins and his eyes darkened, “That’s really dangerous Hyung, you might want to stop before this gets too out of hand.”

“What, is this too much for you? It’s ok if you can’t handl-“His words were swallowed by another intense kiss, breathing deeply when Daniel pulled away, teeth tugging at his lower lip. He felt hands starting to slide up inside his rumpled towel before registering the faint sounds of laughter outside the front door.

He raised his leg between Daniel and himself, startling the younger when he kicked him off and onto the floor in 2 seconds flat.

“Hyung, what the hell!” Daniel stared up at him in disbelief. Sungwoon couldn’t keep his gaze from trailing down to the tent in the other’s pants before bolting into the bathroom. 

His ears were inflamed, he couldn’t believe he’d lost himself so much in the moment that he nearly got caught by the other members. Hell he almost slept with one of his members.

He couldn’t image the type of harassment Taehyun would throw at him once he found out, and he would no doubt find out.

Plastering his back to the door he sunk to floor, wrapping his arms around his bare legs. Looking through the gap between his arms, he willed his own little problem away. There was no way he could go out and face everyone with a hard on.

“Daniel, what are you doing on the floor?” Sungwoon heard Jisung ask from the other room. 

For a moment he felt bad for leaving Daniel out there like that to fend everyone off on his own, but he’d been the one to start this whole thing; notwithstanding the fact that Sungwoon was the reason Daniel had cracked to begin with.

Shaking his thoughts away, he figured it couldn’t hurt to take another shower; a cold one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug as always -> [www.tumblr.com/blog/biaswhatbias](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/biaswhatbias)


End file.
